


Finally (by TheBatQueen)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: When Sophie and Sky called off their wedding at the altar, Sam proposed to Donna. This is a one-shot story about their 'wedding' ceremony and what their vows would be if they had a chance say them.





	Finally (by TheBatQueen)

**Author's Note:**

> From TheBatQueen - it´s a little one shot, as a different take of Sam and Donna´s wedding scene, hope you like.

**FINALLY (by TheBatQueen)**

After twenty-one long years, I am finally saying 'I do' and marrying Donna.

The whole thing was shocking, if I were to be honest. First I find out that either; Bill, Harry or myself, could be Sophie's father. Secondly, the wedding was called off by both Sophie and Sky, when they decided they'd rather travel the world than get married. Lastly, Donna actually said yes. Never had that word sounded so great.

As soon as Donna had answered yes, she rushed towards me and practically jumped into my arms. Once she and I were hugging each other close, our lips collided in a kiss that delved 21 years deep into numerous feelings and emotions, the main one being love. When we parted, I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered, "Are you ready?" She nodded her head yes, in answer and we walked hand-in-hand to the front of the chapel and altar.

Once we had reached the altar, the Priest asked us if we had any words or vows that we wanted to say. I did have vows to say, I had written them 21 years previous. They were meant for Donna's ears, and hers only.

They had their place in my wallet, in hopes that one day I'd get to say them and now, I can. I had read them 1,000 times over. I hadn't a need to pull them out in order to recite them because, I had them memorized.

I nodded to the Priest. Grabbing Donna's hands, I looked into her beautiful green eyes, "Donna..." I breathed

"Donna, when I first laid eyes on you, I was immediately enamored. I never used to believe in love at first sight, but that changed when I met you. After we had met, we hit it off- connecting instantly. In the time we spent together, was something special. It was something I never forgot and never will. You..." I trailed off, swallowing the lump that was in my throat. "You have my promise, that as long as we draw breath, I will go through anything and everything to make sure you are happy and well cared for. I love you, Donna, now and forever."

The look on her face was one that would be ingrained in my mind, forever.

Donna stare into my eyes for a minute when a few stray tears fell from her eyes. "I... I don't know what to say, Sam. Words can't describe what I feel and what I want to say."

We didn't have rings yet, but that didn't matter much at all. They could come later.

No sooner had the Priest pronounced us husband and wife, I put my hands on the swell of her hips and pulled her close. She grabbed the lapels on my suit and brought us closer still. I didn't care whether or not there was a crowd watching us as, I leaned down for a kiss that was very searing.

When the need for air was something we couldn't ignore anymore, we parted. As we did so, the people crowded around us and were congratulating us.

When everybody had left the church and headed to the reception we stayed in the middle of the chapel for a minute, taking in everything. I placed my arm around her back and rested my hand on her hip, she hugged my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

As we walked out of the chapel, we both had one word on our minds.  _'Finally'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all like this short and cute little one-shot. If you have any prompts or requests for one-shots, please put them into your reviews or send them to me via PM.


End file.
